Plan B
by thegirlofthoughts
Summary: Donald Davenport may be arrogant and egotistical, but at least he cares enough about the world and his children to be cautious. That's why I'm here. I'm here in case any of the three bionics get injured or go missing or...well, can't go on missions. I'm the safety net. I'm the back-up. I'm the failsafe. I am Hannah. I am Plan B.
1. Prologue

**Another story. Another OC. Another completely unoriginal and ridiculous idea. Same exact day. Yay.**

 **Hey-o. I'm back. This time, it's the "what if Davenport considered the possibility of the three bionics not being able to go on missions for a certain amount of time?" concept. This is another short prologue in third-person pov, but (spoiler alert) the rest of the story is from my OC Hannah's pov. I liked writing this story too, and it's fairly long. It's pretty fluffy as well but has angst, adventure, and a bit of a darker tone, in my opinion.**

 **I keep forgetting to leave tags and when things are set and all that. Sorry 'bout that. The prologue is set before the series, when there was only the three of them and Mr. Davenport. I'll try to leave tags in each chapter (like I'm supposed to do). Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I really liked writing these guys as little kids.**

 **heartsign**

"Who is that?"

"She looks…normal."

"Hey, she's as short as Chase."

"Adam!"

Three kids, two boys and one girl, stood at the entrance to an underground lab. The oldest boy received a punch in the arm from the youngest boy. The girl sighed and quickly broke up the fight before it happened. A middle-aged man had walked in from an elevator with a young girl holding his hand. The girl looked at them curiously, staring almost unnervingly. It felt to them like she was trying to reach into their souls with her dark eyes and pull everything out so she could calculate it.

"Everyone," the man addressed the three children, "this is Hannah. She's not going to be staying here, but you should get to know her well. You will see her often, and she's a very important person to know. She's going to be trained at one of my facilities with some of the simulators that let her know what it feels like to have bionics. If any of you get hurt or something, she'll be there as a replacement, but that won't be for a while. She doesn't actually have bionics yet just in case."

"So, she'll be our replacement? That's reassuring," Bree, the middle child, muttered.

"A Plan B? Smart move, Mr. Davenport," the youngest, Chase, told the man.

"What does reassuring mean?" Adam asked. Despite being the oldest, he wasn't the smartest.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Chase questioned.

Hannah stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. She smirked at Chase, who almost flinched from her penetrating gaze. "Because I'm not supposed to. Making small talk isn't part of my job."

"She's already being trained and studied by top-notch scientists and personal trainers," Mr. Davenport said as a way of explanation. "All her data is being sent to me personally so I can monitor her progress."

"You make it sound like she's some kind of test experiment, like a guinea pig or a lab rat," Bree said.

"Well, she kinda is."

"But she's also a human being," Chase pointed out, joining in.

"Well…yeah, but she's being trained differently than you guys."

"You mean you're trying to make her an emotionless robot?" Bree crossed her arms.

"No, I would never do something like that!" Donald Davenport said hurriedly. "But I know someone who would…" He muttered the last part to himself.

"So, what _are_ you trying to make her?" Chase copied his big sister.

Adam just stood there silently, his head moving back and forth like he was watching a table tennis match. He had no idea what they were talking about. Hannah watched them with her eyes, her face a complete blank as they discussed her possible future.

"I don't know!" Donald exclaimed, exasperated. Sometimes, his kids were a little _too_ smart. "She's still going to be human when she gets out; she's just not going to be the same as you guys. Now, I need to take her back. You'll see her again." He took Hannah's hand again, and they went up the elevator, to the place Adam, Bree, and Chase never went.

Donald was right. The three would see Hannah again, several times. But she changed each time. She became more and more like the "emotionless robot" all four of them dreaded as she slowly succumbed to the training and experiments and tests. And each time they saw her, all of them were silently hoping that some part of the human being she could have been was still there, buried deep down inside. But not deep enough that it couldn't be retrieved.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm surprised. People seem to like this. And get very passionate about it ;). So...chapter one, huh? My OC Hannah, huh? First person pov, huh? Distractions! So, this is several years later and the first time Hannah meets Leo and Tasha. Hannah, obviously, has changed a lot since the prologue, and this is kind of the characters' reactions to her. I imagine her at about fifteen at this point. Oh, and see if you can catch my reference.**

 **It was really interesting to write Hannah's perspective and dialogue. I had to pay special attention, if you noticed. I probably messed up somewhere, but that's what editing and reader criticism is for. Distractions again!**

 **By the way, do you guys prefer the line after/before the A/N and the text or not? I haven't put one in there, but I've seen it in other stories. Does it look better with or without it? And do you prefer chapter titles (like "Reunion") or just the chapter number (like "Chapter 1")? Maybe I should put a poll up for it... ;)**

 _Ding dong._

I had always loved the sounds doorbells made. Maybe because I had only ever heard them one time a year: my annual visits, or "checkups" as Mr. Davenport called them. But this was different, this time I wasn't just here for a few hours to see Mr. Davenport and his family.

The door opened wide, showing Mr. Davenport's welcoming figure. "Oh, hello, Hannah. You're exactly on time. Come on in." Everyone was so polite and formal around me, but I didn't know there was another way to act.

"Thank you." I stepped inside, and immediately the smell of homemade spaghetti wafted over to me. That was new.

I surveyed the room, my brain instantly scanning for threats or changes. It was all instinct for me to protect and preserve myself, the Davenport family, and anyone else who needed my assistance.

"Where are Adam, Bree, and Chase?" I asked. The facility had taught me to call them Subjects A, B, and C, but that was one of the only rules I resisted. To me, they would always be Adam, Bree, and Chase. Maybe because they seemed more… _human_ than the people at the facility. They were my friends, not my trainers.

"They're downstairs in the lab. They just finished a mission and are putting away their gear. They should be up any minute. They were really excited to see you, especially now that they can introduce you to Leo and Tasha." Mr. Davenport seemed a lot more relaxed and casual than I had ever seen him before. It was most likely due to the recent increase in his family.

"Hi, Donnie," a piercing voice greeted. "Oh, and hey, Hannah. What have _you_ been doing this year? I know what I've been doing: being tortured by an evil psychotic beast. Here, I'll show you a picture." A photograph of an African-American woman appeared on a screen on the wall.

"Hello, Eddy. I would ask how you are doing, but it sounds like you already know," I said.

"Hannah!" a childish male voice called from behind me. I turned to see Adam coming up from the elevator. His face lit up like a light, and he ran over, jumping over the couch in the middle of the room. He held his arms wide to give me a hug, but then a confused look flitted across his face. He lowered his arms and extended one for a handshake, still with a confused look. He seemed unsure of what to do, so I accepted his handshake, and he seemed satisfied.

Even though I had been told that the three bionic teenagers had been allowed upstairs recently, I couldn't help but feel shocked at the first sight of Adam in the living room. Previously, we had only seen each other in the lab. Soon, Bree and Chase were up as well, and they were as awkward and unsure around me as their older brother. We all shook hands, but I could feel the tension in the air. And everyone else could as well, even without the body language lessons I had taken.

Just as the strain was starting to melt as we talked and caught up, just like old times, an African-American boy and woman, the same from the photo, clambered down the stairs. They were grinning as they came over to us. They introduced themselves as Tasha and Leo, as I expected.

"So, Hannah, tell me about yourself," Tasha said.

"What are you referring to?" I wondered, slightly confused.

"What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, crushes?"

"Crushes?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what this meant.

"The person you have a crush on." I still gave her a blank look. "The person you _like_. The guy you think is cute. Haven't you ever fallen in love with anyone?"

If I wasn't tense enough, I would have stiffened. Love was forbidden. Love was not allowed. Love was not a feeling I had ever experienced, nor was I supposed to. Even the Davenports weren't close enough for anything more than a sense of camaraderie.

"Tasha," Mr. Davenport said warningly, "that's enough. You kids catch up. Tasha and I are going to have a talk." He led his confused wife over into another room, leaving us by the door.

"Want to sit?" Leo asked us.

"Sure," Adam replied. The others nodded, and I shrugged. I saw no problem with sitting down, even though I had been trained to stand for several hours if I needed to.

We sat on the big couch. The others were much more relaxed than me, but I didn't mind. I had accepted long ago that I wasn't normal.

"So, Hannah, what _are_ you like?" Leo inquired.

"There is not much to speak about. I have trained all my life at one of Mr. Davenport's top facilities. They study and teach me there."

"Cool, what did they teach you?"

"Many things. Mostly how to survive and protect. I have been taught many languages, almost every form of martial arts and self-defense, surveillance, counter-surveillance, lock-picking, code-breaking, hacking, first-aid, how to operate almost every weapon, and most importantly how to use all the bionic abilities that have been uploaded to the facility's database."

"Wait, so you have _bionics_?"

"No, we already told you this," Bree hissed. She turned back to me. "Sorry, Leo doesn't have a very big attention span."

"Hey!"

"That is alright," I told them. I had also been taught how to defuse a situation quickly. "No, I am not bionic. I have been taught through simulations how to use bionics if necessary. I have a blank chip attached to my nervous system that is capable of holding all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics and is ready to be activated in a moment's notice."

"Oh, that's cool. Adam, Bree, and Chase once showed me one of those simulations to make up for not inviting me to _my own_ birthday party. It was awesome."

The three looked down, embarrassed at the reminder of their failure. "By the way, when's your birthday, Hannah?" Leo asked.

"March 29th, 2000," I answered instinctively. That date had been drilled into my brain because of all the paperwork and reports I had seen with it on it. "I have never celebrated it though."

"Whoa, you've never had a _birthday party_? We should throw you one next time."

"That is alright. I am not sure I would be able to get used to it."

"We're throwing you one anyway," he said stubbornly. He already seemed thrilled at the idea, envisioning it in his mind. I knew it would be useless to argue.

"So, how does life living out of the basement feel like?" I asked Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Great," Bree replied. "I finally get to be _normal_ for once. I have a cell phone and friends and a _boyfriend_. I love freedom." She sighed dreamily.

"The toast tastes better up here," Adam told me. "And now I have a million other places to punch Chase." Before anyone could process that, he hit his brother's arm and jumped up, running off and laughing.

Chase just rolled his eyes, not even attempting to go after Adam. It seemed like this happened a lot. "I like it here. It's more interesting than the lab. We get to go on missions to save people and see the world and go to school and stuff."

Just then, Mr. Davenport walked in. Tasha trailed behind him, looking slightly pale. He came over to us while she went to the kitchen and stirred the spaghetti. "Hey, guys. So, Hannah, what with your training complete, I have your capsule ready in the room upstairs."

For a split second, I couldn't really process his words. _Capsule_? But that meant that I would be staying with them… "Thank you, Mr. Davenport," I managed, "but I will not be staying."

"What?" They were all looking at me in shock.

"I appreciate the offer, but I must keep moving. You may have the luxury of being able to stay in one place, but I cannot do that. I must continue with what my trainers taught me. I must fight and protect you from potential harm. While you are in school, I will be somewhere in the world, saving you from things you do not even know about. I am protecting the people who protect people." I smiled humorlessly at my own joke.

"But you can't just go!" The kids were protesting, trying to convince me to stay here.

"Is this a part of your training? I was never informed of this." Mr. Davenport ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, this was what was expected of me the whole time. Were you not aware of this?" I raised an eyebrow. Apparently, those reports and debriefings hadn't mentioned this to him.

"No, I never knew…" He looked distracted. He snapped back to attention. "You're not leaving. I'm going to call the facility and tell them the plan's been changed." He began to walk toward his desk, but I stopped him.

"With all due respect, Mr. Davenport, it was _my_ idea for this. I _want_ to go. I need to keep my skills sharp and need to remain unattached to people. All those years of training, my very _existence_ in fact, would be wasted if I could not protect you from the danger that is out there. I may be your replacement, your Plan B, but until then, I am your servant, your guard, your protector."

"Yes, but you can do that from _right here_. Surely you can continue training here and still protect us."

"Yes, I could, but I prefer to distance myself from people I care about. It is the logical choice, and it is the one I am the most comfortable with. Please, just consider it."

The inventor sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. "I don't have much of a choice. Is there any way I could change your mind?" At my shake of the head, he continued, "Well, I really wish you would stay, but if you really must go, I can't really stop you. Your capsule will always be here, and you're always welcome here. Just promise me one thing."

"Of course. Anything."

"Stop by to visit often."

"I will."

We said our goodbyes, all of them trying one last time to convince me not to go. But I refused to be persuaded and made my way to the door. I turned one last time and waved farewell. They waved back, and I slipped outside. Into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 2

**So, this story is doing surprisingly well. I didn't really expect all of the positive (and emotional feedback). Thanks, guys. Also, it's still fall break. Yay!**

 **This is two completely different story lines, and in the next chapter, it will continue with the second. I was kind of hesitant to spilt it up here, but my other option would have been to have a really short chapter and a connected one after that. Confused? You'll understand later.**

 **So, episode tags to No Going Back and Sink or Swim, I believe. It gets a lot deeper and emotional and darker from this point on. I'm not quite sure what to say. Distracted!**

When I heard the explosion, I started running.

It had been exactly a year since my last visit to the Davenport household. Old habits die hard. Or they don't die at all.

I sprinted up the hill, towards the source of the eruption of fire and sound and smoke. Picking open the front door, I burst through. The main floor seemed okay, undamaged. But there was smoke pouring under the bottom of the door to the elevator. I searched through the house and finally found a crowbar. I pulled the doors open and coughed as the smoke increased. Looking down, I saw the elevator was stuck near the bottom, approximately where the lab was located. I found a rope and threw a vase down on the square at the top of the elevator.

After several minutes of scuffling noises, the square was removed, and Leo's head appeared, looking up at me. "Grab the rope!" I shouted down, and he nodded. I threw down one end of the rope and wrapped the other around a large crate. "Climb up!"

Eventually, both Leo and Mr. Davenport made it up. I helped them outside and gave them some spare blankets I found to cover their mouths and noses with. "Thank you for saving us," Mr. Davenport said once he had stopped coughing. His eyes were red, but I couldn't tell if it was from the smoke or from crying.

"Yeah, how'd you know about the explosion?" Leo asked.

"I was coming up for my annual visit when I heard and saw it. The neighbors most likely heard it as well. The firefighters should be here soon." I scanned the area and, seeing no one else, started making my way down.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Davenport called.

"I have to go. The authorities cannot know about me. That will only put more people in danger, including you." I was already halfway down the hill.

"But you can't just go. You saved our lives!" Leo protested.

"That is what I do," I shot over my shoulder. Then, I was gone again.

* * *

I hadn't gone far, just to farther into Mission Creek. So, I didn't have to go far when I went to check on the Davenports again.

Only a few days had passed since the explosion, and I had been too nervous and anxious to go far. When I came back, Adam, Bree, and Chase were there again, and they got me caught up on everything that had happened, which was a lot. Well, Chase remained silent for all of it, which wasn't like him. But when I looked at him, his eyes were glowing _green_.

"What is wrong with Chase's eyes?" I asked, getting up from the couch and backing away.

"They're _green_ ," Leo stated.

"Oh no, it must be Douglas's Triton App," Donald said.

As if on cue, Adam and Bree straightened up, their eyes the same eerie green. They all stood up and walked toward us. The others ran into other rooms, but I held my ground.

The three were ganging up on me, stalking me like predators to prey. But I refused to be the hunted. I clenched my fists and lowered myself to a battle position. They were going to attack me, and I was prepared.

Suddenly, Chase's eyes flickered then returned to normal. He looked around, confused. "What…what's going on?"

"Triton App," I told him, still ready for an assault from Bree and Adam. "Douglas is controlling them."

"Why not me?"

"He was, but you came out of it for some reason. Must be a glitch or something. Maybe it only works for a certain time limit then takes a break and comes back on." Somehow, I had developed the habit of not talking in complete sentences while I was in battle. No one seemed to think it would get in the way, so no one protested.

"Well, I guess I've got to use this time wisely." He got into a battle position as well. "What can I do to help?"

"Hm…" I thought up all the possible things he could do that I couldn't. Then, an idea struck me. "Use your Override App. Should shut them down and bring them back. Douglas cannot reinstall Triton App remotely."

"Alright, just make sure they don't attack me or anything." One of his eyes did this weird thing that reminded me of the Triton App, which scared me for a moment, but I soon realized that this was different. He must be accessing the app.

Adam and Bree were still staring at me with expressions that were somehow blank and angry at the same time. Then, they collapsed, first Bree then Adam. I sighed with relief, but I didn't relax yet. They were still a threat for now, and there was still a chance that…

A crate came sliding toward me, and I did a perfect backflip to avoid it. The crate kept sliding until it smashed into the wall. I stared at Chase, whose eyes were that glowing green again. He lifted another smaller crate with his molecular kinesis and kept it hovering over my head. I didn't dare move.

"Chase," I said slowly, "I know you're there. The Triton App controls your bionics, your brain and body. But it doesn't control you. It doesn't control Chase Davenport. It doesn't control your soul. Haven't you seen that movie? The one with the scientists who turned a man into a robot? They almost completely controlled that man's ability to feel by messing with his brain, but he overcame that eventually. Even though it shouldn't have been possible, he reversed what they had done to him. The odds were against him, yet he still succeeded. He was fighting his brain and the experiments and science itself, but he won. I know you can too." For the first time since I could remember, I was slipping out of the formal tone I had taken with everyone. It was like several weeks of hearing casual talk had finally caught up to me.

"I can still see you in there. You have to fight it. I know you can do it. You can fight it. As long as Chase Davenport is in there, he can still fight. Come on, Chase. If you can hear me, you'll do this for me.

"Douglas can't control you. Not unless you let him. Just think about what he could do if you let him control you. You could kill me and Leo and Mr. Davenport and Tasha and Adam and Bree and a million innocent lives. You could cause war or become his most dangerous weapon. I know you don't want to do that. You don't want to let him control you. Please." I took a step forward, and he moved the crate over my head. I tried to control the fear crawling up my throat and make my expression look calm and trusting.

"Chase, when I was in the facility, I saw dozens of movies with the same ending. The antagonists try to control the protagonist, but it never works. They always break free in the end. I know if anyone can do it, it's you. _Fight it._ "

He was hesitating, and I felt my confidence grow slightly. I took another step forward, and that was my mistake. The sudden movement caused his reflexes to kick in, and he flinched. I saw in his eyes what he was going to, no what _Douglas_ was going to make him do.

Just before he dropped the crate on my head, I looked him straight in eyes and said, "It's not your fault."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, my beauties. I know I've said this before, but the popularity of this story is seriously surprising me. I'm super glad you guys like it.**

 **Sorry for the short break. I've been strangely busy for just chilling during fall break. Do you guys like me updating like all of my stories at once, or would you rather me spread them out a bit more? Is it too overwhelming or annoying?**

 **So...now that people are really starting to review, I know I'm gonna have to address them in my author's message or whatever. Here's the deal: I'm going to save those for the end. I want to keep the A/N at the beginning for the important notes so that people who just want to read the story don't have to scroll down forever and that they'll know that the beginning A/N will be for everyone. After the story, I'll put in the replies to reviews for those who want individual feedback or just to read what's on the minds of the readers and writer. There will be one at the end of this.**

 **Anyway, I think that's about it. I'll be updating more soon. Hopefully, I'll cya then.**

Adam and Bree stood on shaky legs. By now, the three non-bionic people had come back in. Chase was still on the floor, unconscious.

I watched it all on Eddy's screen. He had always had a soft spot for me, for some reason, and had agreed to show me what was going on in there. I was in my capsule in my room upstairs. I had just woken up a few minutes ago and was feeling strangely okay for someone who had just gotten knocked out by a falling crate and possibly had a concussion. I still hurt too much to get out of my capsule though.

I pressed a button on my capsule, and it converted into a queen-size bed. The facility had trained me to sleep in any position, and Mr. Davenport had finally developed the technology to make a convertible capsule. He had decided not to give it to his three kids because they were so used to sleeping standing up.

I continued to watch the screen silently. Adam and Bree were still trying to get over the effects of the Triton App, another thing I was used to because I had been trained with it, or rather, to fight against it. Chase was starting to stir as well. The other three were helping everyone up, explaining things.

When he found out he had dropped a heavy crate on me, Chase's eyes widened in shock, and he asked, "Where is she?"

"She's in her room. You can go up to see her, but she may or may not be awake," Mr. Davenport told him.

He ran up, his speed rivaling Bree's. I told Eddy to turn the monitor off and turned my gaze to the door. Seconds later, there was a knocking, and Chase appeared. "Oh good, you're awake," he said with relief.

"Yeah, and so are you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, and I want to stop you right here. You don't have to apologize because _it's not your fault_. Remember what I said? I don't blame you. You fought your hardest and tried your best, and you even saved a lot of lives. I'm not hurt that bad, and no one else is injured at all. You couldn't have done anything more."

He seemed to deflate, sinking down to sit next to me on my bed-capsule. "Then, why do I feel so awful?" he asked hoarsely. "I feel like I could have done something else. I could have fought harder or something."

"No, you couldn't have. I saw you. You were fighting your hardest to stop Douglas. You even did defeat it in the end."

"But I wasn't fast enough."

"You were _plenty_ fast enough. Here, I'll show you." I pressed on the remote for the flat-screen TV in my room, and Eddy popped up.

"Hello, Hannah. Hey, short-stop. What do you want now?" the mechanical voice said.

"Show us the living room ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago."

"You mean the part where short-stuff dropped the big box on your head?"

"Eddy!" I glanced worriedly over at Chase, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Just show us the last few minutes of the battle and afterward."

"Fine." He disappeared, and the living room appeared in his place.

"You have access to our security system?" Chase asked, startling me.

"Yeah, Eddy lets me see it if I want to."

"Eddy being _nice_? That's two words that don't belong in a sentence together."

"I heard that," Eddy said, appearing on his smaller monitor in the wall.

"Guys, stop it and watch this," I told them.

The view was obviously from Eddy's screen by the door. I saw Chase and myself standing there, Adam and Bree on the ground. We were talking, but I already knew what happened, so I paid more attention to other things I didn't notice then. Then, Chase dropped the crate on me.

But his eyes suddenly turned back to their original hazel, and he tried to shift the crate at the last minute with his molecular kinesis. The crate hit the side of my head instead of the top, where it would have broken apart and possibly cracked my skull open. I fell, and Chase collapsed in front of me. That's when the three normal people came out and checked everybody. Mr. Davenport picked me up and took me upstairs.

I clicked the screen off and turned to Chase. "See? You even managed to move the crate so it didn't hit the top of my head and kill me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Everything else you did was Douglas controlling you."

"I know, I just feel…weird inside, like there's some kind of bug or something inside of me and I need to get rid of it somehow. It's…hard to describe."

I put a hand on his arm comfortingly. "I know how you feel. I was trained with the Triton App in order to know how it feels and how to resist it. It's really unnerving, especially the first time."

"They actually used the Triton App on you?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I nodded, and he just shook his head in disgust and incredulity. "That's like child abuse or something."

I smiled humorlessly at him. "And training a kid to do anything necessary in order to survive and protect others isn't?"

He sighed. "I guess we've both had a weird childhood."

"You could say that again. Sometimes, I don't even know if I'm…" My voice trailed off. "Never mind."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was grateful he didn't press me for information or anything. Then, I had an idea. "Want to watch their reaction?"

"What?"

"Douglas and Krane's. I have secret cameras placed at some of their hideouts. I'm sure I can find them."

"You placed _secret cameras_ at their hideouts? And didn't get caught or anything?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah, training can pay off at times. So, do you want to see them or not?"

"Sure. But don't you think you should tell Mr. Davenport about these cameras so he can monitor them?"

"No, if he does anything wrong, they could find out about them, and the whole thing would be blown. Some things are better kept a secret." I turned the TV back on and told Eddy to show me the thing I wanted to see. Soon, Douglas and Krane's faces appeared.

"No!" Douglas exclaimed. "He's not supposed to be able to fight it!"

"Well, he did, and now the whole plan is ruined," Krane replied in his deep voice.

"No, the plan is still on. I just have to make some upgrades to the Triton App, and we can…"

"No, your plan is done. It's time to go forth with _my_ plan."

"What are you talking about?" For the first time, Douglas seemed scared.

"I'm talking about getting rid of the girl. She obviously means a lot to the family, and we can't risk her getting in the way again."

"What?! I never meant to actually _kill_ anyone. That was your idea!"

"Exactly. And I never asked your opinion. From now on, we're doing things around here _my_ way. Got it, _Dougie_?"

Douglas gulped, obviously nervous. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, now let's get going." They left the screen.

I turned off the TV. Chase and I turned to each other. "I won't let them hurt you," he told me immediately. "I'll go with you if I have to. I'm not risking you getting hurt because I didn't have the guts to leave home and protect you."

I smiled. "You don't have to worry about that because I'm staying here."

He stared at me, shocked. "You are?"

"Yeah, I decided that it would be safer for both me and you guys if I stayed close at hand. I'm going to talk to Mr. Davenport and ask if I can just live here and attend Mission Creek High. If that's okay with you guys, that is."

He took my hand, grinning. "That would be _awesome_."

"Chase!" a loud voice came from the door, startling us. "What are you doing in there? Mr. Davenport wants to talk to us."

"Hang on, Bree!" Chase called back. "Does he want Hannah too?"

"No, this is a family thing."

He turned back to me. "I could probably convince him to let you in too, if you wanted."

I smiled. "No, that's okay. I get it. Go on."

He nodded and left. Bree gave me a funny look as they shut the door. I could only wonder why.

I sighed and fell back on my pillows. When Bree had said that I was being left out, I almost felt…something. Disappointment? Sadness? When had I developed _feelings_?

Apparently, staying around the Davenports was going to change me a lot more than I thought.

 **BasketballQueen: Hey again! Wow, you're really passionate about this. Donald's going to have to sleep with one eye open from now on. But seriously, your absolute saltiness... It made my day. Thanks for making me smile. :)**

 **014: Thanks for the support! You'll get to know Hannah a lot more. And here's your update.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heys. So...another chapter. Hasn't been long, but I just love posting. So...bonding moment between Hannah and Chase. Backstory on Hannah. Continuation of Hannah's "de-training." Innermost thoughts and feelings. Yay.**

* * *

It was unanimous. I was staying.

Everyone had immediately agreed. They seemed really excited about me finally living here permanently. I could have sworn I felt a surge of…what? Pride? Joy? Exhilaration? These feelings kept piling on and on and on. And I'm not sure I really wanted them to go away.

I adjusted quickly to normal life in the several weeks I stayed there. Everyone accepted me, and I even became pretty popular at Mission Creek High. That was mainly because I flipped the star quarterback, Trent, on the first day. Fortunately, he didn't take offense, even though I think he should have because I was technically a threat to him now, and even seemed impressed by my skills. The popular kids liked me because they were impressed as well, and the not popular kids liked me because I could and did just send Trent flat onto his back with one twist of my arm. Leo seemed especially excited about it.

Everything seemed normal until Douglas came into our lives again. Bree and Chase got a job at Tech Town, Adam and Leo rigged up zip lines throughout the whole house, Eddy taunted everyone, Mr. Davenport came up with dangerous inventions, Tasha tried to keep it all together, the usual. Then, Douglas sent us a message that Krane was up to something, Tasha and Leo got captured, and everyone almost got killed. Douglas saved our lives though, and it all went downhill from there.

I watched as Bree got tired of not being able to be normal and smashed her chip, Douglas finally fixed it and was forgiven, someone posted a video of the three using their bionics online, and Leo finally got bionics. I tried to help wherever I could, but I wasn't needed too much. Sometimes, bionics just outweighed everything else.

The day we found out Douglas had given Leo bionics, I went up to my room without a word. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I instinctively knew it was Chase. It was always Chase. Ever since the day he was controlled by the Triton App, he had been taking a special interest in me. We really had bonded that day.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I closed my door behind him.

I sat on my bed, and he sat next to me. For several moments, I didn't say anything as I gathered my thoughts. "You don't know what it feels like to be normal and be trained to be something more than that. I've always wanted bionics, _real_ bionics, and they were always _this_ close." I held my fingers an inch apart to emphasize my point. "They've always been so tauntingly close it's almost unbearable. I've always dreamed about getting them, but it's been sixteen years. I guess you guys are _really_ good." I smiled humorlessly. "I don't know. I guess I'm just jealous that I'm the only one without them now. I'm sure Leo had it worse though. He had to live almost two years around you guys without even the slightest chance of getting bionics. But then again, sometimes it's worse to have hope." My head lowered in shame and sorrow.

I felt a hand on my chin, lifting it up. "Hey, it's okay. I'm really sorry if I did anything to make you feel bad. If you want, Mr. Davenport could probably give you bionics. We could always use someone else on the team."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, I wouldn't do that. I know how much Mr. Davenport objects to giving more people bionics; it could put them in serious danger. I'll only do it if the time is right…" I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Besides, my feelings are irrelevant."

"No one's feelings are irrelevant. Even if some people think you're an emotionless experiment, I still see you as a human being. You should have your say in things."

"I've never had any say in anything in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I was taken away to an orphanage when my parents died in a car crash when I was very young. No one would adopt me because I was 'traumatized' and 'injured.' I had some permanent scars until Mr. Davenport had the doctors perform surgery on me. The only one who would take me from the orphanage was your father; they were only too glad to finally get rid of me. He sent me away to a training facility where I studied and practiced for sixteen years. He had me visit you guys annually, even though there really was no point. I never asked for anything, never gave my opinion on anything. My life has always been in hands that were not my own. I was trained to remain silent and not have thoughts of my own, so I did. I tried to keep my feelings buried so no one, not even me, could find them, and I succeeded. Until I moved in with you guys."

There was a pause. "Wow, I never thought…"

My smile was more of a grimace. "Funny how many things the smartest man in the world doesn't think about, isn't it?"

He gulped. "Look, I'm really sorry if…"

"It's fine," I cut in. "No need to apologize. What's done is done. There's nothing you can do to fix the past."

"But–"

"We've already went over this, remember?" I tried to smile to reassure him I was joking, but I failed miserably. "There's nothing to worry about. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"No, I'm glad you did," he said hurriedly. "I mean now I know you better. I know what your life was like and how to interact with you. The more you know about someone, the stronger your feelings toward them grow, whether positive or negative."

"That was probably the deepest thing I've ever heard you say." I smirked, and he grinned back.

"Why, thank you. I'll be here all week." He did one of those mock-bows.

We laughed, and the tension seemed to melt away. "You'd better go back down there. The others are probably worried about you."

He scoffed. "Worried about _me_? No, never. They're probably relieved they could get some time without me."

I punched his arm lightly, still smiling. "No, they're not _that_ inconsiderate. Even Adam cares about you, though he has a strange way of showing it I must admit. You know your family loves you, right?"

"Yeah." He looked down, embarrassed at the subject. "They love you too, you know."

I shook my head. "I'm just a replacement. I could never be one of you."

"You already are."

Before I could reply, a shout came from downstairs. "Chase! Come down here!"

"Coming!" He turned to me apologetically. "Sorry, got to go."

"That's fine."

And he was gone, leaving me with my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

**And...we're back! Hannah is...changing, to say the least. Oh, and an episode tag to "Armed and Dangerous" and "Alien Gladiators." Plus, a bonding moment between Chase and Hannah. (I'm not quite sure what to do with those two. Technically, I could ship/pair them because they're not siblings or anything. But would it be too awkward, predictable, etc.? Tell me what you guys think.) Enjoy!**

* * *

After a while, the memories of our battle with Krane ended. And so did my jealousy.

As I watched Adam, Bree, and Chase on television talking about their bionics, I decided that the world would need some time to recover from this one before it could cope with the possibility of another bionic teenage superhero.

When the four got home, they told us the bad news about what Graham said to them. I wasn't surprised for one. I had known from the start that Graham was a shallow parasite.

The next day when the three went to school, they were celebrated instead of warily stared at. Several people asked me if I was bionic since I was their "cousin," but I politely denied it. I simply told them that I had known about their secret but didn't share in it, which was partially true. People soon lost interest in me and continued to fawn over the three bionic teens. I could tell it was killing Leo not to brag to everyone about his bionic arm.

The rest of the day passed by as a surreal dream. It was like the whole universe had been flipped upside down by the revelation of one simple fact. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. I just went on and observed the facts, not organizing them into emotions yet.

It was strange seeing Adam, Bree, and Chase as celebrities. They deserved the credit and praise for what they did of course, but as I watched, I saw the truth unfold. Graham's real intentions became clear before my eyes. The others were blinded, but I saw it all.

So, when his plan unraveled, I wasn't surprised. Plans like his made by people like him never worked out in the end. I had known this all along, thanks to the keen intelligence and perception honed by years of training and teaching.

And that's what made me different in the end. That's what made me stand out, what made sure I was never truly one of them, despite what Chase had said. That was why when the four gathered together in a group hug, I stood by and watched, distanced from them in more than one ways.

That night, I lie in my bed, wide awake. I couldn't get over this feeling of disappointment and abandonment. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed here," I announced into the darkness. "I was just going to get hurt at some point. People let you down sometimes, even if they don't mean to and don't realize it." I turned on my side. "Being a mindless robot was so much easier." I sighed then whispered the thought that had been gnawing at me for a long time, my greatest fear. "I think I'm becoming human."

* * *

"Hannah, Hannah, wake up."

I heard a voice and felt hands shaking me. My eyes flew open, and I saw sunlight streaming in through my window. Chase was standing over me with an unreadable expression.

"What…what's wrong? Who's in danger?"

"You, apparently." He sat beside me as I leaned up on my pillows. "What's wrong? You went to bed without eating or saying anything."

"I don't know. I just…felt randomly upset."

"I know you know why. Tell me."

"I…know things that you don't know, Chase. I've seen things and done things that you couldn't even dream of. My brain works differently than even yours. Sometimes I just feel like an outsider."

He sighed. "You know what I'm going to say, Hannah. You're _not_ an outsider, and you're _not_ alone, and I'm really sorry you feel this way. But feeling different isn't a bad thing. Adam, Bree, and I are total opposites, and yet we still love each other and support each other and stand together. We're a team, and now you're part of the team."

"I know. I guess I'm not used to being a part of anything, much less a part of the most awesome team in the whole universe. I…I don't know where I belong or how I fit in or even what I am. I'm so lost, and I have no clue where I'm going." I almost started crying then and there in front of him, but he spoke before I could fall into despair far enough to.

"Hannah, I… You are so complicated and deep and… _beautiful_. You _are_ different, but that is such a good thing." He leaned over and clasped my hands, forcing me to stare into his eyes. "You have no idea how awesome you are. I can't get over the fact that you're blind to your own greatness; it only makes you greater." He stared hard at me. "If you really feel as lost as you say you are, _I'll_ tell you what you are and where you're going."

Being speechless and taken aback could not even describe what I was feeling. I couldn't say anything. My mind had become a blank white canvas. "Okay" was all I could manage.

Chase grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I'd better go get ready for the Alien Gladiator convention before the others get suspicious." He smiled and left.

I just sat there and stared at the door for an hour.

* * *

 **daphrose: Fair enough. I'm trying to make her turn into more of a human, so she'll discover more emotions and flaws and make more mistakes. I think that's what you're getting at. Anyway, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is centered a lot around Chase and his anger. There's another Spike appearance, and let's just say things go down and get real. A lot of emotion and Hannah slowly but surely realizing her humanity. Episode tags to "Brother Battle" and "Spike Fright."**

 **You know, you guys are slowly getting to me. I had always planned to just post what I had on my pre-written stories and write anything new whenever it came to me. But now, I'm thinking about changing a lot of things because of all the suggestions and tips from you guys. I know that's probably the point, but I never expected to actually consider it (cuz I'm stubborn and lazy at the same time). But now...I've got a lot of ideas. My creative juices are flowing because of you, thank you very much. You guys are such good influences. Give yourselves a pat on the back.**

 **And now...**

* * *

"I just wish he would…ugh!" Chase sighed angrily. He had been pacing my room for several minutes now. "He is so inconsiderate. Ha, I bet he doesn't even know what inconsiderate means!"

"I know that Adam isn't the best person to talk to or be around or anything, but you need to calm down," I told him. "Complaining isn't going to help."

He stopped suddenly, his face lit up as he thought of an idea. "You're right. I'll just have to take action."

I knew that look, those words. They never meant any good. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've got to go. See ya." He walked out the door, but I followed him.

"Whoa, hold it. I know that look. What are you thinking, Chase Davenport?"

"Nothing." He was completely ignoring me.

"Chase, stop! Whatever you're thinking, I know it's not going to end well."

"How do you know?" he snapped, finally turning around to face me.

I stepped back as if he had slapped me. I had never seen Chase so angry, especially not at me. "I was three when they started telling me to trust my knowledge and my instinct. I don't _know_ if it's going to end badly, as in I don't have solid evidence. I just _know_ things like this, as in I've seen these things happen and know how they end," I said quietly. I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of there and break down. But I didn't. It wasn't in my nature to flee from a complicated situation. Besides, he would just run after me and try to comfort me when I cried. And that's not what I wanted or needed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his head hung. His tone was a lot softer. "I'm just tired and worn out with this whole thing. I want it to end, but…but I know it won't. Sibling rivalries are a part of society. I just…want it to at least tip a little in my favor for once. I'm not trying to make excuses. I'm just telling the truth."

"I know. Adam isn't the most thoughtful person in the world, but he does care, believe or not. He'll protect you and Bree when the time comes. He looks out for you, even if you don't see it."

"I know he does. But at any other time, he's insulting me or throwing me around or whatever. I don't know what to do."

"Just be thankful that you have a brother. Siblings may be annoying or ignorant at times, but they come through when it most matters."

He raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like you don't have any."

"I don't."

"You have us. You'll always have us."

"I know. I feel really close to you guys, but I just don't have the connection. There's a line between feeling like you're my siblings and you actually being my siblings."

"I guess that's true." He leaned against my doorframe. "Well, I have to go. See ya, Hannah."

I thought I had taught him something, and maybe I did. But in the end, his resentment got in the way. Douglas unlocked each of them new abilities, which upset the balance of the whole family. But they eventually worked it out. At least for a little while.

* * *

"Spike's back!"

I heard a voice shouting downstairs and winced in sympathy. I had been trained with a Commando App and knew how it felt. I had also seen the results. Neither side was pretty.

I ran down, taking two steps at a time. "Chase!" I called.

"Chase isn't here!" he said in his low Spike voice. "Spike's come out to play!"

I almost groaned. Spike's voice was already getting on my nerves. But I knew how to handle this.

I walked confidently up to Spike. Adam was on the ground, and Sabrina was hiding behind a chair. Spike grinned and winked mischievously at me as I tried to move faster. When Sabrina yelled, "Don't hit the molecule!" he lunged at it. I shoved him to the side, and we toppled to the floor.

"You don't want to do this, Chase," I told him, still grappling. He pushed me off and stood.

"I'm not Chase," he growled.

I rose as well. "Yes, you are," I insisted. "And, Chase, I'm really sorry about this."

I slapped him across the face.

The anger in his eyes when he looked at me again was clear. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow I knew was coming. Several seconds later, I opened them again and saw Chase breathing hard. "What…what happened?"

"Spike happened," I replied, my face breaking out in a grin.

He gave me a confused look. I was still smiling as I said, "Come on, I'll explain everything." I grabbed his hand, and we ran up to my room.

After I had explained everything, he only had one question. "Why did you slap me?"

I was a bit taken aback at the abruptness of the inquiry, but I had expected him to ask something like that. "I've been tested myself with the Commando App, and I know how to deactivate it from the outside. I knew that you would never hurt me. Spike would, and your subconscious mind knew that. So you overpowered the app and took control again so you wouldn't hurt me. Your Commando App is a defense app that is activated by anger, and once that anger is replaced by another emotion that is stronger, it can overpower it. In short, the human side of your mind, the compassionate one, can overpower the computer part of yourself, the emotionless one."

I stopped. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I realized that I had just spoken to myself as much as to him. It was like…some part of my unconscious mind had realized something about myself and then said it out loud.

I was trying to convince myself that I could overcome all the years of training to be an emotionless robot and be…me, a human being full of emotions and individuality and personality and thoughts.

"So, in even shorter, love triumphs all?" Chase asked, grinning weakly.

I stared at him. A slow smile crept across my face. "Yeah, that's exactly it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Episode tag to "Face Off." Seriously, I thought this episode was one of the funniest when it aired. Just all of the craziness and misunderstanding was hilarious. Also, welcome Jerry, my new OC. I know he's at least going to be Hannah's friend, not sure if he's going to be more. I'm also not sure where I'm going with this whole thing either. This is about where my pre-written chapters ended, so I haven't done much after this. I'm once again not sure of something. I don't know what exactly I was describing with those emotional "attacks." I think they're kind of a mixture between a personal problem of mine and an imaginary condition. Shrug.**

* * *

As soon as "Bree" stepped out, I could barely hide my laughter. I knew it was really Chase, but I didn't dare ruin the prank and spoil the secret. They had lied and made a joke out of someone, and now karma was catching up to them. It wasn't my place to step in.

This situation was so awkward I had to step outside and laugh. "Bree" had started to attack Adam, and "Principal Perry" was desperately trying to keep Jake there. Leo, Tasha, Donald, and Douglas were nowhere to be seen. I was standing out of the way, watching the whole thing unfold before me.

I decided not to go to the dance with them. Most of the world didn't know of my existence, so I thought it would probably be beneficial to not flaunt my presence. Even though I went to Mission Creek High and a lot of the students knew me, I usually went by the law that the less others know about you, the less they can blackmail and get to you. Besides, I still wasn't very comfortable around large amounts of people, especially normal teenagers who are no longer confined to the rules and regulations of school.

I heard shouts from the lab, but my instinct told me it wasn't anything of concern. And I had been taught from the start to always trust my instinct.

Instead, I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I did this often and was never questioned when I disappeared for four or five hours a day. It helped me to think and try to untangle all the complicated knots in my life. And lately, there had been a lot of knots.

I wandered aimlessly through Mission Creek. I was deep in my thoughts, but I wasn't lost in them. I never was. A part of me was always scanning for danger and observing things semiconsciously. It would probably always be that way.

I thought about many things. I thought about Mission Creek. I thought about humanity. I thought about myself. But mostly, I thought about the Davenports.

I thought about Leo, dorky, curious, clumsy, quirky, smart Leo. I thought about Donald, egotistical, caring, intelligent, immature, serious Donald. I thought about Tasha, sweet, selfless, kind, self-centered Tasha. I thought about Douglas, suspicious, sarcastic, brilliant, selfish, misguided Douglas. I thought about Adam, childish, cruel, ignorant, misunderstood, ignored Adam. I thought about Bree, feisty, desperate, snarky, normal, girly Bree.

And then I thought about Chase. He could be described just as everyone else, but there was something special about him. My life as another member of the Davenport household seemed to revolve around him in one way or another. He and I had somehow formed a bond stronger than I had ever known. I had no idea what it meant though.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. There are some topics even I knew not to press. I didn't want to know what would slip into my mind if I thought about that any further.

I was overcome with a sudden wave of despair. It struck me like lightning from a sky filled with only white, puffy clouds. My throat constricted, and I gasped, almost doubling over from the overwhelming emotion. I sat down on a sidewalk bench and tried to figure out what was going on. This wasn't an attack by another person; I knew that much. But why was I feeling this way with no warning and for no reason?

My hand was over my chest as I struggled to breathe properly. This made no sense to me. Normally, I had none to a normal amount of emotion. But this was something completely different. This was a whole new level. This was actually more than the normal amount.

"Hey, you okay?"

I heard the voice and turned my head sharply to the side. There was a kid standing there. I recognized him from school. His name was Jerrold, or Jerry for short. He was a baseball player but wasn't really considered a jock. He was tall with perfect brown hair and perfect green eyes and a perfect white smile and a perfect just-about-everything-else. Pretty much every girl had a crush on him, but he wouldn't go out with them just because they thought he was cute. He was actually a nice and deep person.

I felt my guard coming up and wanted to act like a smart-aleck by saying, "What do you think?" or something like that. But something stopped me and made me be honest with him. "I…I don't know. This has never happened before. I…I've never felt this. I don't know what's going on." I let a little of my panic slip into my voice.

He sat beside me. "Just breathe," he told me calmly.

I felt like crying, but I followed his example as he took several deep breaths. Eventually, I started to feel better. "Thanks," I said when the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness and sadness was gone. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "Something close to a panic attack, I think. My sister gets them all the time. We've sent her to a therapist and put her on medication, but it doesn't seem like anything will work."

"That seemed to work just fine."

He smiled, though there was some sadness in it. "That usually helps to calm her down, but there's nothing out there to prevent these attacks."

"Oh. Well, I live with Donald Davenport, so I could do some research and see if someone knows anything about them."

His smile brightened. "You'd really do that? Thanks. You're Hannah Davenport, right?"

I almost corrected him and told him my last name was actually Clinton, but I caught myself in time. I was still getting used to playing Adam, Bree, and Chase's "cousin." I just nodded.

"That's cool. I remember when you flipped Trent. It was pretty funny for everyone, even Trent apparently. You're stronger than you look." He peered at me curiously. "You seem like a girl with a lot of secrets."

I raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Just because people don't ask me certain things and I don't tell them outright doesn't mean they're secrets."

He laughed, and I realized that this was the first time I had ever heard him laugh. "Fair enough." When he had stopped laughing, he looked at me intently. I felt like squirming under his intense gaze. "So, do you mind if I ask you some of these questions you've never been asked?"

"I think you just did."

He grinned and took that as a yes. "Well, what kind of music do you like?"

"I like classical because it helps me focus." I didn't tell him it was almost the only type of music I had been allowed to listen to at the facility. "I also like Christian music because I like the spiritual and emotional things behind it." It was true. It helped me connect more, and it made me think of things much bigger than me, which helped me forget my problems for once and think of others.

"Cool," he commented. "I'm more of an alternative rock kind of guy."

I nodded. "I like the strong instrumentals mixed with the vocals." And that was my opinion on alternative rock in a nutshell.

Apparently, that was extremely funny because he laughed loudly. "Dude, it's okay. If you don't like it, you can just tell me."

I shook my head, feeling more confused by the minute. "That's not what I meant. I do like it. I like all music really. It's just…not my very favorite." I couldn't seem to find a way to make it sound better.

He shrugged. "I can't really blame you. I don't really care for your taste in music either, so…"

I nodded. Before I could say anything, my phone chimed. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief. Another law I lived by was to stop while you're ahead.

I looked at the text on the screen. "We r back. Where r u?" was displayed in small black letters. It was from Adam of course.

I quickly texted back, "Walking. I'll be back in a few minutes." I looked back up at Jerry, my cheeks a bit warm. "Sorry. I have to get back home." Suddenly, I realized something. "Hey, why weren't _you_ at the dance?"

He shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I didn't have a date. I could have gone with my baseball buddies, but to be honest, I didn't really want to go. Something just told me I shouldn't go. I guess I know why now."

I felt my face getting redder. "Oh. Well, I'll see you at school. And if I find anything about those attacks, I'll tell you." Though I doubted I would ever talk to him again. Chance meetings like this were usually temporary and rare. That much I understood about social interactions.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." We both stood and went in opposite directions. I had no idea what to think about this whole thing. I decided to just go home and try to forget it. There was less of a chance of me getting hurt that way.

* * *

 **funkypudding: Thank you. Many emotions. Much praise. Bows. Hope you continue to enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So! It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I'm honestly really sorry.**

 **Anyway, this is kind of where I left off a long time ago. Recently, though, I've revived the story and am continuing somewhat from here. From this point on, the chapters were not prewritten months to years ago. They will be new (and hopefully improved). Also, I'm on my laptop once again. Yay! I love typing, believe it or not, and iPads are very frustrating.**

 **Episode tag to "Merry Glitchmas." And yes, I know. I should have posted this closer to actual Christmas, but hey, better late than never.**

* * *

While Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and the others were enjoying Christmas, I was fighting for my life. Mr. Davenport had gotten a mission alert, but he wanted the others to enjoy the holidays. I had volunteered to go and had eventually convinced him.

The mission was to track down and capture a terrorist who had broken into several of Donald's facilities and stolen items worth millions then burned the building to the ground. It was a pretty routine mission, and both Mr. Davenport and I had faith that I could do this. Still, this was my first real mission and my first solo one since I had joined the Davenports.

When I got to the location the target had last been seen, I spoke into the mouth/ear piece I had received. "I'm at the location and have spotted the target inside. How do I proceed?"

This felt easy, natural. This was what I had been trained for. I felt relaxed. I didn't exactly feel like I was finally myself, but I was used to this. I no longer had to deal with social situations and emotions and other people. I was alone on a mission, and I felt good.

"Hold your position," Donald told me. "Don't engage yet, but be ready. Keep observing. Report any suspicious activity."

"Roger that." I was crouched in the bushes outside of an apartment building, watching the target pace across the room through a window. The target was a middle-aged man who looked quite plain. He had the generic brown-hair-brown-eyes look with a slight tan and a strong but slim figure. He was talking into a cell phone and seemed very agitated.

"Anything new?" Donald asked.

"No."

"Go ahead and take out the target. Try to catch him by surprise."

I grinned wolfishly. "Naturally." When there was nothing else coming from the other end, I slipped out of the foliage like a shadow and stalked toward the building. I quickly picked the lock on the front door and was on the stairs in less than a minute. The target was on the fifth floor, and I silently made my way up.

When I finally reached the door to his room, I pulled out a device that helped me hear through doors and walls and such. Placing it against the door, I listened intently. The target was still talking angrily into the phone, saying something about the next location. He hung up and slammed the phone on a table.

I took a slim package out of my satchel and slid it under the door, making sure to tear off the corner. I also took out a breathing mask and placed it over my face. I waited several seconds before picking this lock and opening the door. Just as I expected, the target was unconscious on the floor.

I scanned the room with my special glasses for bugs and such. Seeing nothing suspicious, I tied the man's wrists with special rope and handcuffed that to part of the bed. I put the keys to the handcuffs on a table next to the cell phone with a sticky note to the police, whom I called afterwards with my own phone.

I quickly left the building unnoticed. "Mr. Davenport, are you there?"

"Yes. How did it go?"

"It was a complete success. The police are on their way, and the target is compromised. There will be no more threats from him." But just as I was saying this, I felt a hand clamp roughly over my mouth.

I could hear a sigh from the other line. "Good. And how are you?"

"Don't speak. Don't struggle. Do exactly as I tell you, and maybe you and your contact will get out of this alive," my attacker's voice hissed in my ear.

"Hannah? Hannah, you still there?"

I stiffened, and my assaulter seemed to sense that my "contact" had spoken to me. "What? What did they say?"

I didn't let him finish. I bit down hard on the hand covering me and jabbed my elbow backward, satisfied with the feeling of the joint hitting soft flesh. There was a cry of pain, and I quickly grabbed the man's arm, twisting it behind him. "I'm fine, Mr. Davenport. Just a few loose ends to tie up." I smiled at my joke as I tied the man's hands together behind his back with an extra piece of rope I brought with me.

"Alright then. Sounds like a complete success. Get back to base as soon as you can. Davenport, signing off." Then, there was silence from his end.

I quickly knocked out who I assumed was the terrorist's accomplice by delivering a rather nasty blow to his head. I left him there, knowing he wouldn't wake up before the police arrived. Then, I ran to the Davencopter and headed home to my quirky yet happy family.


	10. Chapter 9

**Another snow day! Which means another update. This time, at least.**

 **So, I've kind of got a game plan for this story now. This is going to be the second-to-last chapter. After this, there's going to be a sequel called "Default." Things are going to get pretty crazy. I can't wait. I literally just finished this chapter and the next few of the series last night, so this is my newest material. Let's see how much I've improved. Even though now I'm back on the iPad. Episode tag to "Rise of the Secret Soldiers."**

 **Let's do this thing!**

* * *

I couldn't believe how quickly everything fell apart. I watched egos inflate and then explode. And then everything else exploded as well. Everyone was so…angry. I had never seen tensions so high anywhere before. I didn't know whose side to take, what to believe. Things were moving so fast…

And it all broke.

The team broke. The members of the team broke. The people around them broke. I broke.

Anger turned into desperation. And then…

"I want bionics."

Mr. Davenport looked up, startled. It had been a week, and Adam, Bree, and Chase still weren't talking to each other. I had thought that this would only be temporary but soon realized that they were serious. After that wake-up call, I then realized that I had a decision to make. I had decided.

"Hannah…you do realize the implications? The consequences and risks and possibilities…" Then, he stopped himself. He knew that I had thought of this. He knew what I was like. I had already gone through every possible outcome. I had decided. I knew what I was doing.

"Are you positive?" The hopefulness in his eyes was misleading. I wasn't sure what he was hoping, what he wanted me to do. What words did he want to come from my mouth? What answer did he want?

Whatever his expectations were, I had made up my mind. "I'm sure."

He didn't even try to cover up his feelings. His eyes dropped, he frowned, and a sigh escaped his lips. "I…I don't like this. I wish I had never given you a chip in the first place and never had to put you through all of this. I realize that now. I wish there was another option. But…I know where you're coming from. I know your reasoning. Believe me, I've thought through this a million times. I hate to say this, but I can't think of any other option. We can't wait this out anymore. There are too many people dying and in danger for this to continue. They obviously won't bring the team back together, and I can't make them. This may be the only solution. And I am so…so sorry." His eyes held so much sadness, so much age. This was probably the only time I had seen him so vulnerable, so old. The situation must have been worse than I thought to make the egotistical Donald Davenport this desperate.

"I would never force you to do it," he added hurriedly. "I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. I just…because you brought it up and…" He seemed flustered, as if he had made a mistake.

"Mr. Davenport." That made him stop and stare at me. "I need bionics."

He seemed to deflate at this. "I know. I hate this. I wish… I'll go get everything prepared." He walked to elevator slowly, regretfully.

I sighed as soon as the doors closed. I hated putting him through this. But neither of us had a choice in the matter. Adam, Bree, and Chase had made their decision. And in doing so, they had taken away our ability to do so.

I sighed again and headed down to the lab. Mr. Davenport had everything prepared already. "This is going to be painful. And permanent. I can't take this back; there's no way to reverse it once your chip has been activated." He was warning me, one final chance to step out.

"There's also no way to reverse death and danger. I was trained to save people. This is my lifelong mission. And if there are lifelong consequences, so be it."

He nodded, but his brow was furrowed, seeming satisfied but not pleased. "If you're absolutely certain, then let's begin."

I took a breath, raising my chin. "Then let's begin."


End file.
